scpf_foundation_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-055 DATE/PROTOCOLS
Clearance: L4 (O5, Administrative, or director clearance level to access description data) Site: 14 SCP-055 Object class: KETER Organizations: SCPF, DARPA, DOD, NATO, USMC, UIU Note: Yes, I know the UIU is a “GoI”, get over it. Unless you all want to be stuck in this endless cycle of forgetfulness I suggest you comply with my wishes. Well, you have to anyway. Wouldn't want to have to call chief security officer - Site Director hashly ' '''O5, Administrative, or Site Director clearance Level required. 'AND ALL UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO SCP-███ WILL LEAD TO SUBSEQUENT TERMINATION Description: UNKOWN█████,████████.████ ████████,█████████████(████████ ███████)██████████ ██████ ████ ██ █████████ █████████████ ████████ ████████████ ██████ ████-███ ███ ████ ███-███ ███████████████ ████████████ ██████"███ ██ ████ ██",████████ ███████████████████████ █████████ ███████ ███████ ████ ███████████. ''' Note: ''Due to the memetic capabilities of SCP-███, which inhibits any capability of retaining information on the object, all data research on SCP-███ is to be halted until further notice - Site Director hashly '''Note: 'Requesting continuation of research - Dr. Rosenbury ' ' Denied' '- O5-6 ___________________________________________________________________''' Termination log # 13-26: ' '''2/15/19██': Agent ██████ was terminated due to repeated attempts at entering and destroying SCP-███ Note: Possible G.O.C relationship, due to his attempt at destroying it - Site Director hashly ' 2/15/19██: '''Agent ████████ is terminated due to using indirect methods of accessing SCP-███ repeatedly. '''2/15/20██': Dr. C is terminated due to extreme urge to view SCP-███ 2/15/████: Researcher peirce g is terminated due to extreme urge to view SCP-███ Note: There is a pattern here. Anyone attempting to excessively access this SCP is always terminated on 2/15/ on whatever year it is. Terminated subjects displayed extreme urge to view, wait, what SCP is this? - Dr. L ' 2/15/20'██': '''Dr. L is terminated due to an extreme number of incidents involving excessive attempts at accessing SCP-███ ____________________________________________________________________ ' Special Containment Procedures': '''SCP-███ is to be located at SITE-7 in sector A3 in the Heavy Containment Zone (HCZ). SCP-055 is to be contained in a 15x15x15 m cell. It should consist of reinforced steel and concrete-rebar mix. A heavy 3-point entrance zone with coded doors shall be placed along with a heavy blast door to contain SCP-███ itself. Level-4 clearance is required to access SCP-███. Any unauthorized use will be met with severe reprehensions (demotion, probationary measures, or termination). '''Usage': DARPA has suggested use on of SCP-███ foreign enemies. This is not a viable course of action for the moment. Note: If the military want to weaponize SCPs, they can go join the C.I. Hell, the C.I. most likely has some moles in the government. That is why we need to use SCP-645, SCP-2128 or SCP-1531 on any suspicious personne''l - Dr. Rosenbury ' Note': ''Dr. Rosenbury has been moved from a level-5 to a level-1 position - O5-7 ____________________________________________________________________ Document #055-2: Report of Dr.REDACTED Survey team #19-055-127BXE was successfully able to enter SCP-055's container and ascertain the appearance and, to some degree, the nature of the object. Notes were taken according to the project methodology (see ████████████), after which the container was sealed again. Excerpt from a transcript of personnel debriefing follows: Dr. Hughes: Okay, I'm going to need to ask you some questions about number 55 now. ███████: Number what? Dr. Hughes: SCP object 55. The object you just examined. ███████: Um, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't think we have a 55. Dr. Hughes: Okay, then, ███████, I'd like you to tell me what you've been doing for the past two hours. ███████: What? I… … I don't know. Dr. Hughes: Okay, then, do you remember that we all agreed that it wasn't spherical? ███████: That what wasn't… Oh! Right! It isn't round at all! Object 55 isn't round! Dr. Hughes: So you remember it now? ███████: Well, no. I mean, I don't know what it is, but I know there is one. It's something you can't remember. And it's not a sphere. Dr. Hughes: Wait a minute. What's not a sphere? ███████: Object 55. Dr. Hughes: Object what? ███████: Doc, do you remember agreeing that something wasn't shaped like a sphere? Dr. Hughes: Oh, right! Note:It appears to be possible to remember what SCP-055 is not (negations of fact), and to repeatedly deduce its existence from these memories. - Dr. Huges ____________________________________________________________________ Groups of interest (GoI): * Chaos Insurgency (C.I.) - Possibly looking to steal SCP-███ for espionage. * Serpent's Hand - Possibly looking to free SCP-███ * Global Occult Coalition (G.O.C) - possible looking to destroy SCP-███